The Story of Xalyvis, Book One
by Syl Gordon
Summary: Going through a portal that one of my brothers made, that took me into one of my favorite video games was my best idea ever! I should thank my brothers for making me their test subject! I get to meet my favorite characters!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, and Disney do.**

**Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 2!!**

**Couples(In no particular order): Naminaxas(NaminéxRoxas), Kaiora(KairixSora), minor RikuxOC, XemnasxSaix, and Larxel**

**This is my first fanfiction written completely by myself. I will be properly introduced next chapter. This will have romance, fourth wall breakage(duh), and me being dumb. I have no update schedule, but I will try and be consistent.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Oh yeah! Rock it and roll it!" I shouted as I leveled to 70,

"Hey, can you come test my portal?" one of my brothers asked,

"Portal? To where?"

"The video game world!" my other younger brother answered, "To KH2 right now!"

"Alright little monkey, I'll test your silly portal, but don't cry if it doesn't work" I sighed as I paused my game, "What do I do?"

"Just step through this, and you should start at the last save in your game. I'm not sure how to get you out yet though..." the monkey said.

The Little Monkey is the oldest of my little brothers, he's the science nerd, and loves to program. The Small One is the youngest, he can't read, but is really creative, and loves KH _almost_ as much as I do.

"Whatever, when you can get me out, do so, I can always go back if I was having fun, right?"

"Yeah, have fun! Oh, and don't scare Riku to much with the girlie screaming."

Now, you're probably wondering what the monkey means, right? Well, I had a tiny crush on Riku, mostly I just found him totally bad ass though. But hey, he's still cute... And don't you laugh, because I'm a 14 year old girl, I'm aloud to say stuff like that.

"Do I need a weapon or something?" I asked

"Nah, the way the game works, you should get a weapon, most likely a Keyblade, when you go into battle"

"AWESOMENESS!" I shouted

"What's 'Awesomeness?'" my mom asked

"I'm gonna go into the KH world! And I might get a Keyblade!"

"What's a Keyblade again?"

Oh, yeah, my mom has no clue about video games...

"Well, into the Darkness?" I asked my brothers

"Nah!" They shouted together, "Into the Light"

"Hells yeah!" I cheered "See y'all later, I've got baddies to beat, friends to make, and worlds to save!"

I stepped into the silly looking portal. For a moment a bright light blinded me. When I opened my eyes, I was at the beginning of the game, I could tell from the fact I was on the sidelines, watching the opening up close. I could still hear the music, and I was jolted from one scene to the next, I stared, a smile on my face as I could tell, that it was real. Everyone still looked all anime like, and I glanced at my own hands, and saw my reflection in the water at one point, and I was the same style, I didn't look like a normal person from our world. From earth.

It went into when Roxas and Xemnas spoke in the realm of darkness, leading into those strange flashbacks. I watched the glitched up flashbacks, I saw him wake up, but somehow he didn't see me. I watched him from a distance the first day, as he battled Seifer, I noticed he picked the Handguard, which I wholeheartedly agreed with, as I'd always liked defense,

That battle went well, and I like to believe that the little bit of defense really helped. I severely wanted to help when I saw him struggling to defeat the Dusk without a Keyblade, but again I had a feeling I should remain hidden. Once it was defeated he went back home, and I waited for the next day.

The second day I watched him gather munny slowly from all the little jobs he'd do, I amused myself by guessing his time on them. Once he made his munny, I once again followed him back to his friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette, and saw when someone from the Organization took the munny. I was more amused by the little flashbacks again, this time a bit clearer, and the fact that Kairi's name was never fully said amused me the most of all.

The third day, I saw when Naminé spoke to Roxas, even though Pence and Olette didn't, I followed closely behind when he headed towards the Mansion, I wanted to help him when the Dusks started attacking and chasing him, and I nearly shouted when he was hit a few times during the battle at the Sandlot before Naminé told him to use the Keyblade. I was transported to the Station of Serenity along with him, and saw him pick the sword, which was what I did when I played. Watching him battle the Dusks on the Station was both thrilling and scary, I had to remind myself it was still a game, even if I was in it. He won the battle, and opened the chest, which created a door that he went through after the mysterious voice spoke,

"Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid. Don't stop walking... "

The battle with Twilight Thorn was a thriller for sure. Again, I wanted to help, since more then once he almost lost the battle, but I remained hidden somehow. I wanted to scream at him that his true name was Sora, didn't, and I wanted to slap Seifer, since it was Roxas who beat the Dusks, not him. But again, I didn't.

The next day was the fourth, and that was the most eventful yet. It started with Roxas buying quite a few potions, like he knew he'd need them, which I agreed, as soon one of my favorite characters was gonna show up. Then came the start of the Struggle Competition, he beat Hayner quickly, and took a break and battled Seifer in the Back Alley a few times. Vivi was harder, but Roxas won that battle as well, and then came the good stuff. Part of me just knew that I'd be coming out of hiding relatively soon after Roxas beat Vivi, and I had a feeling it'd be to help fight one of my favorites.

First came the three Dusks, which were taken down quickly. As he finished off the last one, I got into a position to jump out and fight when the time was right. I didn't even see him show up, but I turned around as soon as he spoke,

"Roxas. Alright. Fight fight fight." he approached Roxas.

I summoned my own Keyblade that I call Following Nothing, which was similar to the Kingdom Key, but the tines were spikes, and the tip was spiked, as well as the handguard had spikes coming from the four corners, and the two sides, the keychain was a heartless symbol, and the bottom tip of it joined up with a nobody symbol. It was striped in black and silver, the spikes all being silver, and the handguard itself was a dark blue.

"You really don't remember?" he asked Roxas, "It's me. You know, Axel.", as he removed his hood, I shook with excitement, he was one of my top three favorite characters from the whole game.

"Axel?" Roxas questioned, obviously confused,

"Talk about Blank with a capitol 'B.'" Axel remarked, "Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one." Axel summoned his weapons, two Chakram, which were lit on fire

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" Roxas demanded, obviously alarmed,

"This town is his creation, right?" Axel asked, looking around the area, "Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story."

Axel struck his battle pose, and I nearly jumped up right then and there, but I waited, I was a little mesmerized by the air swirling and swooshing around, but I still was careful to listen and watch the two on the battle stage,

"Uh-oh" Axel mumbled, I believe it was about the weird movements of the air.

Roxas looked at his Keyblade and sighed, then threw It to the ground.

"What's going _on_?" he shouted as it hit the ground, and part of me thought it would be a good time to come out of hiding, but I waited to see if I was missing anything.

"Number 13. Roxas." Axel prepared to attack, "The Keyblade's chosen one."

"Okay, fine!" Roxas prepared to fight as well, and I slowly walked up behind Axel, not seen nor heard by either of them, "You asked for it!"

I then made my presence known, tapping my foot just loud enough to be heard. Considering I was wearing heavy black combat boots, it wasn't hard. I pulled my chocolate brown hair with electric blue streaks back into a ponytail and waved at them,

"Hi there." I greeted cheerfully, "Sorry Axel", I pulled my Keyblade, "You may be one of my favorites" I struck my own battle pose, "But I'm with the blondie" I smirked and prepared for him to let loose with the attacks.

Roxas and I double-teamed him, I would back him into a corner, Roxas would attack, and then we'd switch, so Axel never really could tell who would attack next, and who was just a lure.

We beat him quickly, and then DiZ appeared, they began telling Roxas who to believe, and I disappeared to where they couldn't spot me, and watched as Roxas was announced as the winner.

I watched as Setzer tried to convince Roxas to thrown the match, and I saw him fall from the clock tower. Then I watched Kairi tell Selphie about how she wouldn't go to the island until she remembered Sora, and watching and hearing as Kairi told Roxas that she wasn't Naminé, I almost laughed aloud when he said that Kairi was "That girl he likes", and I giggled when Sora gave Kairi the hint. I silently cheered her on when she ran to the beach and sent out her message in a bottle, because I knew when I'd be seeing it again. I just about screamed happily when she remembered his name.

I did squeal when DiZ got Riku to remove his hood, even though he called himself Ansem, and he didn't look like Riku. Because I knew who he was. They didn't hear me as far as I know, but I realized that I may have messed things up, so I remained silent afterwards.

The next day came, and I was already on edge from Riku showing up. I giggled to myself when Roxas asked himself which parts were the dream. His slight depression over what was happening to him made me feel sad as well, even more so when he didn't have his blue crystal on the train. I nearly got on the "Ghost train" myself, but again I knew it would cause problems, so I sat, and watched some more. I felt so bad when his friends didn't want to help him find the last wonder. I followed him to the Mansion, and listened to what Pence had to say about the "Wonder", which I knew had to be Naminé.

I sat, hidden in a corner of the white room, while Naminé spoke to Roxas.

"Roxas..." Naminé's voice said, I waited for Roxas's reaction,

"Naminé?" he looked around at the drawings on the walls, spotting one with Axel and himself, "This is... Me? ...And Axel's here too."

"You _are_ best friends..." Naminé told him, and Roxas laughed bitterly,

"Very funny." Roxas stated sarcastically,

"Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?" Naminé asked softly,

"No one knows me better then me" he told her, she laughed quietly,

"Of course..."

"But... I don't really get what's been happening lately." he looked around more, seeing a picture of Sora, Donald and Goofy,

"You know these three, don't you?" Naminé asked

"Yeah. Sora, Donald, and Goofy." He answered, "They're from the dreams", he sounded amused to me,

"About a year ago..." She began, "some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart." she sounded very regretful, "But now... I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were." her voice was barely above a whisper I noted, "It's taking me a long time, but pretty soon Sora will be his old self again" she sounded a little pleased about that, "The process has been affecting you, too, Roxas"

"You mean... The dreams?" Roxas asked,

"Yes..." Now Naminé sounded very assured, "You and Sora are connected." the bit of sadness in her voice creeped up slowly, "And... In order for Sora to become completely whole again..." now she sounded both sad and happy, which was strange, "He needs you."

"Me? What for?" Roxas asked, confusion evident in his voice,

"You hold half of what he is..." Naminé answered, a thought I heard a slight laugh there, "He needs you, Roxas."

"Naminé?" Roxas called out into the room, "Naminé... Who are you?" he asked her, as they sat at the long white table in the room,

"I'm a witch with power over Sora's memories and those around him." she answered softly,

"A witch?" Roxas asked, alarmed, she nodded and continued,

"That's what DiZ called me." she glanced down for a moment, "But I don't know why I have this power... I just do." she seemed sad, "I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it."

Roxas shook his head lightly, "Hmm... I can't help you there.", he sighed, "It's funny... Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all..." he looked at Naminé, "I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me..." he gestured toward her, "...That I don't?"

"You..." she shut her eyes, her voice full of sadness, "You were never supposed to exist, Roxas"

"What...?" if Roxas was alarmed before, then I didn't know what was going on now, "How could you even say such a thing... Even if it were true?"

"I'm sorry." she apologized, "I guess some things... Really are better left unsaid."

The scene changed back to in front of the Mansion, and they watched to see if Naminé was really there. Again, only Roxas, and of course myself, could see her.

We returned to the usual spot, and then went to the station tower, I followed closely behind as they went up to talk with Hayner. I giggled when Olette and Pence teased Hayner, and watched Roxas as he appeared to be off in his own little sad world.

I wanted to slap DiZ for wanting to be rid of Naminé. I watched more of the flashbacks, this time ones of the final world in the original KH. I giggled at how young Sora seemed, and watched as "Ansem" appeared using Riku's body in the flashbacks as well. I cheered silently yet again as Sora told "Ansem" that there's always a light within, only in his own words. I did a little happy dance as he said "Kingdom Hearts is light!", and cried when I saw Riku get shut into the darkness, and Sora was separated from Kairi. I laughed when they followed Pluto, only to find the Organization, and Castle Oblivion.

Then came the scene from the beginning of the game, only shorter, and Roxas's voice was heard this time around. Then the battle with Roxas and quite a few heartless, then Riku showing up, looking like himself, I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest in excitement. They're battle was intense, and though I knew Riku wasn't going to win, I cheered him on anyway in my head. I nearly cried when Riku asked him why he had the Keyblade, because I knew he wanted to find his friend, Sora.

Then came the next day, and the last. The Sixth day. I smiled as he flickered between himself and being Sora. I jumped just as much as he did when his hand went right through Hayner's shoulder. I followed behind him yet again as he went out into the Back Alley, and watched him fight the Dusks, then Axel appeared, but before I could jump out and help battle, Axel froze, and I heard DiZ's voice telling Roxas to go to the Mansion, which meant it was time for me to follow once more. But I managed to see Axel be sad that his best friend, his Roxas, was gone. I honestly wanted to give him a hug...

I kept up as Roxas and I both reached the mansion, unfortunately, I ran into him before I could stop moving. I muttered an apology and continued to the gate, leaning against it, waiting for what Roxas would do next. I laughed slightly when he muttered about being locked out, but I knew he'd figure out what to do, to get into the Mansion. I watched the Dusks as they prepared to attack him, and most likely myself as well. He jumped back and used his Keyblade to unlock the gate, and he ran through, I followed, but didn't go in until I saw the gate close, and Riku appear to handle the Dusks. I cheered, "Go Riku!" before running into the front room of the Mansion.

I followed Roxas into the White Room again, this time not even bothering to try and hide. When he saw the one picture, I'm not what it was of other than Sora, I stayed back as he handled his head obviously hurting. I watched a flashback that took place in The World That Never Was, I sat and watched Roxas walk past Axel, who appeared to be hiding in a corner, but then he spoke, asking Roxas if his mind was made up. Roxas countering with his own question, of why the Keyblade chose him, and then finishing with telling his best friend that he had to know. Axel fliped out, telling Roxas he couldn't turn on the Organization.

Then we were back in the White Room, Roxas still holding his head in what appeared to be agony. Then he turned around to see Naminé sitting in the chair, he didn't even acknowledge me leaning against the doorway.

"Organization XIII... They're a bad group." Roxas said, I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself, or Naminé.

"Bad or good, I don't know." Naminé said, "They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something."

"What?" Roxas asked her.

Naminé answered simply, "Kingdom Hearts.", Roxas laughed slightly, and Naminé looked up at him, "Funny?" she asked,

"It's just, I think-" he paused, "I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask: What's gonna happen to me now?" he asked, "Just tell me that." he sighed, sadness seeping through his voice, "Nothing else really matters anymore."

I prepared to say exactly what Naminé was going to say, just to get to speak, "You are..." and she started to disappear in sparkles and data. DiZ appeared next to where she was only moments before.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate." DiZ told him, I whispered along softly,

"Even if it doesn't, I wanna know." Roxas demanded, "I have the right to know!"

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know" DiZ told him, "Nor does it even have the right to be."

"But what _is_ a Nobody?" he demanded, but Riku appeared then,

"DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!" Riku told DiZ.

Naminé then appeared to tell him what he wanted to know, "Roxas. Nobodies like us are only half a person." she gestured to Roxas, "You wont disappear. You'll be whole!"

"I'll... Disappear...?" Roxas asked,

"No further outbursts!" DiZ ordered, he walked over to Naminé and grabbed her arms, and covered her mouth.

"No, you _won't _disappear!" she said as DiZ attempted to restrain her.

"Wait!" Roxas said, running to try and free Naminé, but Riku blocked his path,

"Roxas! We will meet again." Naminé had freed her mouth, "And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me." she paused for a moment, "But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!"

"Let her go!" Roxas yelled, but DiZ was pulling her into the portal, "Naminé!", the portal disappeared, and so did Riku, leaving Roxas and I alone in the room. We went across the hallway type thing, and into the Library, Roxas finished an insignia on the table that Naminé probably had drawn. It began to glow, causing the whole table, and the floor around it to glow, and then disappear. We went down the stairs that were hidden underneath the floor, and went into a room with quite a few computers on the walls. Roxas held his head, which seemed to hurt, and I heard a buzzing noise.

It went into another flashback, this one of all of the Organization sitting in tall chairs of differing heights, each with the Nobody symbol on the top back. I looked at each member, naming the ones with their hoods down in my head as I saw them; Lexaeus, Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Zexion, who by the way is the final of my three favorite characters, Vexen, and finally, Roxas.

Then I was watching as Roxas ran from a group of Dusks in the World That Never Was. Then it went to where Riku was asking Roxas why he had the Keyblade, and saw that in fact, Riku did win against Roxas, and then it showed Roxas, slumped on the ground, Riku asking DiZ if something would work, DiZ answering that it would if they could maintain the fake Twilight Town until Sora's memories were restored. Riku asked what would happen to Roxas. DiZ answered that Roxas held half of Sora's power in him, and that Roxas would have to give it back. DiZ also told Riku, Roxas would need a new personality, Riku had called Roxas a "Poor thing", DiZ replied insensitively saying it was the fate of a Nobody.

Then we were back, Roxas got to his feet, anger on his face, looking at the computers in front of him. He then summoned his Keyblade and began attacking the computers. I watched from the side as he destroyed them. He calmed down, and returned to his normal posture. A door opened, he and I both looked at it as it did so. We entered the room, and Dusks appeared, we both summoned our weapons, and took them out.

Then Axel appeared, walking in front of us,

"Simply amazing, Roxas." he said as he walked,

"Axel." Roxas greeted, and questioned in one.

"You really do remember me this time?" he said, turning to us, "I'm _SO FLATTERED!_", He was obviously angry, and he lit a ring of fire around us, "But you're too late!"

Roxas called out his dual weapons, and I was impressed, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, Oblivion was one of my favorites.

"Two!?" Axel asked, he was visibly shocked, he called out his own weapons, in an impressive movement, and looked back up at us, and the battle began.

Roxas looked at me for a moment, and then looked back at Axel.

"Come here, I'll make it all stop." Axel said, and then we charged at him, one on each side, but he ran into the fire surrounding us, and came out, with a wall of fire following him, Roxas and I rolled to each side, barely dodging. He and I ran at Axel again, both jumping and attacking at the same time, Axel then turned the floor into magma, but Roxas and I continued attacking.

Then, Roxas did some amazing aerial combo attack, and at the same time the floor returned to normal, and I came up behind and did one of my own. Axel then kneeled on the ground, and attacked us from behind somehow, but then he was open for attack, and Roxas and I went for it again, I did a flip of some sort and was on the other side of Axel, and Roxas continued from the left. Axel then turned the ground to magma yet again, with a shout of "Burn baby!", then Roxas did his combo again, which I followed with mine. Roxas's health was running low, so I threw him a potion, and took one myself, then continued attacking full force, with the floor once again normal, we were hitting hard, and Axel appeared to be almost beaten.

He was beaten with a final strike by both Roxas and I at once, he muttered Roxas's name, and the fire ring around us died down. Axel was hunched over, breathing heavily, then came another flashback. This one was also of Roxas and Axel, in the World That Never Was.

"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel warned Roxas,

"No one would miss me." Roxas replied sullenly,

"That's not true..." Axel said sadly, "I would." he slouched his shoulders,

We were then back in the basement of the Mansion, Roxas looked at Axel,

"Axel..." Roxas said quietly,

"Let's meet again in the next life." Axel said, I smiled at him knowing Roxas would agree,

"Yeah. I'll be waiting" Roxas answered with a promise.

Axel then summoned a portal, "Silly." Axel said, turning back to Roxas, "Just because you have a next life..." He then disappeared, Roxas walked to where the portal was, and then turned to leave.

We went through what I assumed to be the South Western door, as we walked along, I saw pods of some sort lining the hallway. We stopped to look in one, and Donald was sleeping in it. The one right next to Donald's held Goofy, also fast asleep in his pod. Then we saw the door, which we went through without hesitation. We entered a room, that was almost all white, it was empty except for a huge pod in the middle of the room, and in front of it, was DiZ, facing towards us.

"At last, the Kayblade's chosen one." DiZ greeted Roxas, he ignored me, but I expected that,

"Who are you talking to?" Roxas asked, I assumed he had noticed my weapon was also a Keyblade, "Me?" he continued, "Or Sora?" Then I realized that he wasn't acknowledging me anymore.

"To half of Sora, of course." DiZ answered, "You reside in the darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

"Why? Who are you?" Roxas questioned, glaring at DiZ

"I am a servant of the world." DiZ laughed, "And, if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best."

"Was that..." Roxas paused, "Was that supposed to be a joke?" Roxas summoned the Kingdom Key, "'Cause I'm not laughing!"

He ran towards DiZ, and attacked him, but his weapon went right through him.

"My apologies." DiZ said in the least apologetic way possible, "This is only a data-based projection."

Roxas screamed, and started attacking the projection of DiZ repeatedly, even though it did nothing. The Projection faded, and Roxas took in heavy breaths. DiZ reappeared behind Roxas, and spoke;

"Come, over here." He said to Roxas,

Roxas glared and sliced at the air with the Kingdom Key, "I hate you so much..." he told DiZ,

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora." DiZ replied, "He's far too nice for his own good."

"No!" Roxas ran at DiZ again, attacking, "My heart belongs to me!"

DiZ disappeared, and the giant pod began to open, revealing Sora inside, "Sora..." Roxas muttered, Sora floated peacefully asleep, "You're lucky." Roxas told his sleeping other, "Looks like my summer vacation is..." Roxas sighed, "Over."

I was pulled from the moment after a bright white flash of light, and I saw the King get off the "Ghost" train. And then, I saw black, with Roxas standing in the distance, facing away, he then turned around, and faced in my direction, the white flash started to come back, and I heard a voice,

"Sora?"

And then I was blinded by the white flash.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm really proud of how this turned out. I spent forever watching videos to make sure I had the dialog correct, but from here on, it'll be different, since I'm around.  
**

**This was probably the longest first chapter I've ever written!**

**I love reviews, a lot, and they make me want to write more,**

**Thanks for reading**

**Syl**


End file.
